


An Officer and A Gentleman

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Short but Sometimes Sweet: Damerey Collection [13]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Discussions of loss of virginity, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Poe Dameron is Not Smooth, Roleplay, Smut, Takes place three years after Crait, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: A Resistance pilot crash lands on Jakku and discovers a beautiful young scavenger living by herself, desperate to get off the desert planet.(Or, Rey and Poe have some silly, consensual fun)





	An Officer and A Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Rey and Poe do a scene with plenty of stop/checks for consent and clarification. Rey wants to roleplay a situation where she barters sex for passage of Jakku, and Poe is the handsome officer who crash lands conveniently outside her home.
> 
> Rey's Kinks in this fic: Uniform kink, age difference/difference in experience kink (if you squint, but ps Rey in the roleplay is 20, IRL she's 23)  
> Poe's Kinks in this fic: Rey. Poe's kink is Rey (also he dirty talks)
> 
> Sexual Content: Referenced/discussed oral sex; foreplay; dirty talk; one person clothed/one person naked; vaginal sex
> 
> Check end notes if any of this sounds like something that could creep you out, even in a roleplay situation!

The door to the small, dark space was kicked open, allowing a stream of light to burst in.

The young, pretty scavenger who called the space home shielded her eyes against the sudden brightness. “Who’s there?” she called, tremulously.

“My name is Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance,” an attractive male voice answered, before he stepped into the dark room. His hands were raised, with no sign of weapon, so the girl didn’t reach for her staff. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that he was especially handsome, a humanoid older than herself, with kind eyes, and a growth of scruff on his strong jaw. “I didn’t mean to cause you any alarm.”

“Doubtful,” she said, standing up from her cot to examine him. He was not much taller than herself, the scavenger quickly realized, but solid, with obvious muscles standing out from underneath his orange uniform. “Are you a pilot?” She asked excitedly, sounding very much her twenty years.

He grinned – now easily visible in the half-light – and winked at her. The girl blushed (no one had ever winked at her before), and smiled back at him nervously. “I’m the best pilot in the galaxy,” he boasted. “And I spotted your shelter when I was making repairs to my ship.”

“Your ship?” The girl asked, breathlessly. “The ship that crashed the other day?”

“The very same!” The man looked worried for a second, and she can see his eyes flitting around the inside of her shelter. “Hey, what’s a sweet young thing like you doing, living here by yourself?”

“Who says I’m by myself?” the scavenger snapped.

“One bed,” he started, and then pointed at her collection of items. “One set of clothing, women’s, one set of silverware, one pair of shoes by the door.”

She felt ashamed, briefly, and wrapped her arms around herself. “I haven’t had anyone in my life for a long time,” she whispered. “My family left me here.”

“That sounds difficult.” He cleared his throat, and gestured towards the door. “Do you – would you want to come with me?” She almost forgot to respond, he was just so terribly handsome in his uniform, not unlike the doll she had made at twelve. _What was his name again? Poe. His name was Poe Dameron, and he was oddly dashing._

“I don’t have anything to pay you with,” she admitted, blushing again. She raised her eyes hopefully to his.

“I’m sure we could figure something out,” he said smoothly. The door behind him closed, and he turned to examine it, eyebrows raised. “Well, that’s nifty. Now we got some privacy, huh?” He turned and grinned at her, and her heart began to pound in her chest. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Rey,” she said, walking a little closer to him. “My name is Rey, and I was waiting for my family, but I don’t think they’re coming back.”

“I’ll be your family,” he said earnestly. Rey swatted him on the arm, now close enough to touch him.

“Poe,” she hissed. “You’re supposed to pretend that we just met.”

“Right,” Poe nodded, absentmindedly reaching out to stroke a hand over her hip. “Right, right, right, my bad.” He cleared his throat again, and smiled at her lecherously. Rey rolled her eyes, but simpered at him again a moment later. Commander Dameron pulled her roughly against his body. She could feel the hot length of him, barely contained in his flightsuit, against her hip, and she thought her blood must be on fire, her body flushed with heat so quickly. “I’ll take you away from here, fair maiden…” He purred.

 _For the right price,_ Rey prodded him mentally.

“…and then I’ll marry the shit out of you!” Poe finished triumphantly. Rey groaned and smacked him again on the shoulder.

“C’mon Dameron, stick to the script!”

“Will do…Dameron,” Poe answered cheekily. Rey poked her silly husband in the side, rolling her eyes because they definitely weren’t married in this scenario. “Maybe you could remind me of my lines?” His hand wandered south briefly, and Rey sighed rather than grumbled when he took a handful of her ass and squeezed.

“What will it cost me for you to take me away from here, Commander?” Rey batted her eyes at him, leaning into his chest on purpose.

“Gimme a smile, sweetheart, and we’ll call it square.” Poe smiled at her fondly, caressing her cheekbone and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Commander,” Rey said warningly. “You’re supposed to ask me to suck you, remember?”

“But that’s so degrading!” Poe protested. “To you, and to women! I’d never demand a suck job from you, sweetheart, you know that.”

“It’s part of the scene,” Rey pointed out. “And I’m asking you to do it, so really it can’t be degrading, right? When you have my permission?” Poe still looked bashful, so she sighed, and carded her fingers through his curls, causing his eyes to close in bliss. “If you’re uncomfortable asking, maybe I could offer?” Poe’s eyes opened, and he nodded, eagerly. “Okay, going back in character, now.”

The scavenger smiled up at the handsome officer, who cut quite the figure in his uniform. “Maybe I could think of something to trade you?” She whispered. “Only, I’ve never been with a man, before, so you’d have to show me.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Poe held his hands up. “I’m going to defile you so you can get transpo off this rock, _and_ you’re a virgin? I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“We talked about this,” Rey smacked her forehead in exasperation. “You were perfectly onboard with the plan this morning.”

“I’ll be honest, Sunshine, I stopped listening after you said ‘suck job.’ You really can’t blame a guy for getting distracted.” Poe reached out and traced his wife’s soft bottom lip.

“Come on, you took my virginity in real life, Poe, how could this be any different?” Rey huffed in exasperation.

“That was different!” Poe protested, eyes wide. “That was very, very different – there were candles, and, and, there was music, and I took you on a date first, and bought you flowers, and – and you came on to me! I thought I was being a creepy old man, hitting on the pretty young Jedi, but you propositioned _me,_ sweetheart! I’m only so strong!”

“You call referring to us as ‘torture buddies’ and asking for a high five ‘flirting,’ now?” Rey arched a brow, amused at her silly pilot. “Not really your best game.”

“That _was_ my best game,” Poe said weakly. “I flirted with hundreds of people before you, but it was like I was training for nothing! You’re just so kriffing pretty, Rey, I took one look at you on Crait, and it was like all my skills and tricks went right out the window.”

“Such flattery,” Rey smirked at him and kissed him quickly. Poe sighed happily into the kiss, and when she pulled closer to grind her hips into his, he moaned and the kiss deepened naturally. “So, anyway, as I was saying,” she looked up at Poe while starting to kneel in front of him, leaving her hands on either side of his zipper. “Maybe there’s something I could do for you, to get off this planet?”

“Maybe so,” Poe breathed in deeply, the brown of his eyes entirely swallowed by black. In the half-darkness of their quarters, his black curls stood out like shadows, and his eyes were hooded when he gazed down at her. Desire curled low and powerful in Rey’s gut – she often remarked to herself that it was so incredible to want someone this much, to be allowed to want someone this much, after three years with them – and Poe smirked at her. “If you want to get off this planet … I need to get off, first.” The ludicrous statement is punctuated by a waggle of his thick eyebrows.

Rey snorted with laughter, and pressed her forehead against Poe’s hip. From the way his thighs were shaking, she knew he was laughing too.

“Oh fuck it,” Rey giggled. “Just take me to bed, Commander, kriff the simulation.”

“Wilco, Commander.” Poe’s arms were hot on her upper arms as he dragged her upright. He kissed her fiercely, and then crowded her backwards until she tumbled back on their bed.

“Just, leave the uniform on,” Rey begged as he tugged her tunic up and off her body. He growled in confirmation and threw her clothes clear across the room.

Poe took his time unzipping his uniform, allowing the top half to fall away from his body so that it hung off his hips, and then with another growl, he surged forward, pinned Rey’s wrists to the bed, and kissed her until she couldn’t breathe. In less than ten seconds, he ripped her leggings off (“ _you’re going to buy me a new pair, Dameron!”_ ) and worked her open with eager, skilled fingers.

“Poe!” She gasped as he finally pushed inside her. “Oh gods—” The material of his uniform felt so karking good against her bare thighs, the metal of his zipper perfectly cutting into her soft skin on just the right edge of pain.

“Love you so much,” Poe mumbled into her neck before he kissed it bitingly. “Don’t need to pretend or anything, Rey, I love you so much just like this, so sweet for me.”

Rey burned alive, under her husband’s careful ministrations, gasped and nearly screamed as he began to move with extreme focus and precision – who needed roleplay when he had a mouth like _that_ on him, she wondered, clawing at his shoulders while he continued to whisper filthy things in her ear.

“Maker, this has to be a sin,” Poe moaned, bracing his weight on his palms so he could lift his upper half and watch her face. Rey blushed and bit her lip, scrabbling at his hips with her sweaty hands. “No way something as good as this could be legal, could be allowed. You feel so fuckin’ good, sweetheart, every godsdamned time, so good for me, take my cock so well.”

Supernova erupted behind Rey’s eyes without warning when her sweet, shy commander accompanied his praise with a hand at her clit, rubbing just hard enough that she screamed and her body arched off the bed. “Yes, baby, gods, come for me, you come so pretty—” Poe’s monologue grew more and more disjointed as hips started to lose their rhythm. “Love you so, so so—” He came with a gasp of his own, and Rey hummed in contentment when his head dropped down in exhaustion against her shoulder.

One of his hands continued to stroke up and down her side while Poe took the typical minute and a half to let his brain come back online, and Rey ran her fingers through his hair while she waited for him.

Eventually, he rolled off and kissed her shoulder reverently as he curved his body around hers. She purred happily, and she could feel Poe smile into her skin.

“So,” Rey whispered, staring at the ceiling.

“So,” Poe returned, his hand resting on her abdomen.

“So, about that ride….” Rey said cheekily, and she laughed heartily when her husband huffed in faux-annoyance, draped his body over hers and tickled her without mercy. “Is that a no?” She asked, gasping for air and flailing away from his attack.

“It’s a, _why did I marry someone who torments me_?” Poe snarked back at her. He smiled at her though, joyfully, his hair an absolute mess, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes sparkling in the low light of their room.

“Because you love me?” Rey suggested.

“Yeah, yeah.” Poe snuggled up next to her once more. “I know.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Extended note from beginning if you need more info: Rey and Poe negotiate one of her kinks AKA she trades sex for passage off Jakku. Poe wasn't really paying attention when they discussed some of the finer points of the scene, and when he gets weirded out, he pauses the situation/asks for clarification/eventually it becomes clear that Poe isn't fully comfortable with that scenario, so they switch to passionate, non-roleplay sex.
> 
> Real End Note:
> 
> I wrote this to give myself a break from the angst storm that is Cradle to Grave, please don't hate me


End file.
